Kronos Powers Revamp
Goal While both Khronos (the protegenoi) and Kronos (the titan) are both deities of time, their powers have been inconsistent. While the Khronos powers simply built on top of the existing Kronos powers, my goal isn't to create two near identical powersets. I'd like to focus Kronos' powerset on Kronos' scope of destructive time, with a few minor powers/traits on the less broad and more minor scopes of evil and harvest. I hope that this allows the Kronos and Khronos to have its own niche and diversity, having their own strengths, weaknesses, and limitations. Of course I have have gone overboard with the nature of destructive time, so if you feel that the powerset is unbalanced in anyway, please do leave a comment down below as I'd love to improve upon this in anyway I can. The Powerset Offensive #Children of Kronos have the ability to accelerate motion in order to make their attack appear much faster than it actually is. This ability can also be used to speed up projectiles, but the projectile becomes more difficult to aim accurately. Defensive #Children of Kronos is able to massively decelerate time for a short moment in order to evade an attack they normally may not have been able to. Consecutive use of this ability becomes less effective in slowing down time and it drains more energy with each use. Passive #Children of Kronos have slightly awareness of relative time, they have an instinctual fight or flight instinct when they may be in danger in the near future. However, this is only an instinct and they do not have knowledge of what or where the source of danger is. #Children of Kronos are able to see another person's lifespan, but they are unable to tell others what they see. #Children of Kronos have the ability to see the evil (their vices) within a person. Supplementary #Children of Kronos have the ability to accelerate time on a wound in order to heal it at a significantly quicker pace. Minor wounds can be healed in a very short moment, while major wounds would take increasingly more time based upon its severity. However, fatal wounds are unable to be healed by the ability. #Children of Kronos have the ability to temporarily see the time remanence of an opponent which will show the opponent's next actions for a very short time. #Children of Kronos have the ability to travel back and forth in time, but they are only able to see how the events play out and are unable to change past events. When going forward in time, they only see one of the "possible" future, this does not mean that those future events will come to pass. When the user is time travelling, they cannot be seen, heard or touched by anything around them and the further back or forward the user has traveled, the more energy is drained. 3 Months After Character is Made #Children of Kronos can fire a bolt of temporal energy, the bolt would dissipate on the first thing it comes in contact with, massively speeding time upon it. For example, if the bolt comes in contact with a wall the portion would crumble; if the bolt comes in contact with someone's armor, it will temporarily become rusted and brittle, if it comes in contact with someone's hand, they hand may become weak, shaky, and ache. While the bolt's effect is permanent on objects, the bolt is effect is only temporary on living subjects and it is unable to inhibit any bodily functions. 6 Months After Character is Made #Children of Kronos have the ability to pull other parallels of themselves from various point in time to fight along them for a short period time. The "time parallels" would be restricted to having weaker versions of the Kronos powers (excluding the month powers). The strength a whole is split among the "time parallels", therefore the more "time parallels" there are, the weaker each one is (therefore, it would be a choice between strength or numbers depending on the situation). 9 Months After Character is Made #Children of Kronos have the ability to conjure a miniature and significantly weaker replica of Kronos' scythe. While the scythe is conjured, the user is unable to use their other chronokinetic abilities (aside from their passive abilities). The scythe can be swung to unleash a shockwave of temporal energy towards the direction that causes moderate damage to objects along the way (the ground may crack or trees may lean). The scythe can be used in close combat to temporarily severe the soul of anyone hit from the body for a very short time, but those affected are immune to this effect for a moderate time afterwards. Traits #Children of Kronos are natural-born leaders. #Children of Kronos automatically know the current time in every timezone. #Children of Kronos tend to see different future timelines when they are idle, but they have no idea which one will come to be. For example, they may see see a possible future where a person becomes a famous celebrity and another one where they’re a homeless vagrant. #Children of Kronos may have the tendency to inflict destruction on things around them. #Children of Kronos are more likely behave or act how people consider "evil". #Children of Kronos may grow up to be excellent farmers, possessing talent for agriculture and harvest.